dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 37: Sours Arrival
(40 minutes before Sour arrives on Earth) Goten is holding Chigo when Goku gets home. Goten gives Goku the baby and heads out to Bulma's house. Goten arrives 10 minutes later and asks if Trunks can train with him. Bulma calls Trunks to come here and says to hang out with Goten. Trunks agrees and they head out to find Gohan. Gohan says he can't train them but Pan can go with them. They arrive to a field 5 minutes later and they start throwing punches and kicks at each other. Pan got tired after 30 seconds and sits out. Goten turns SSJ1 and charges at Goku. Trunks easily dodges and turns SSJ1 to counter Goten. Pan powers up to her fullest and joins the fight. This lasts for about 5 minutes until Goten lands a punch on Trunks and Pan. Trunks turns to his base and Pan exits the battle once again. Goten flew above Trunks and shot a Kamehameha. Trunks gave up and told Pan to take his spot. She agreed and Goten went to his Base to fight. after about 10 minutes. Both Goten and Pan were very exhausted. Goten tried to shoot a Kamehameha but Pan dodged and flew right into Goten's chest. Goten then fell to the ground, passed out. Pan was very proud of herself and they headed home. (10 minutes until Sour arrives on Earth) Jagalon, Pumik, and the mysterious dude go check their power levels. They still have the machine that Mr. Brief made them a long time ago. The mysterious man goes first and had a power level of 155,821. Pumik goes next in his Base and got 490,000. Jagalon goes next and got a power level of 10,560,000. Pumik asks if he can go again, Jagalon asks why but Pumik justs tell him to watch. Pumik starts powering up at an alarming rate. Jagalon gets blinded by the power for a second but when he looks at Pumik, his hair has turned Yellow and checks his power level, and it was 24,500,000! Piccolo, who was nearby, came to check the major boost in power. WHen he arrived, he was shocked to see someone he has never seen before,being a Super Saiyan. Piccolo flew straight into Pumik and caught him off guard. Pumik was flown into a cliff nearby, going back to his base. Jagalon powered up and charged at Piccolo, but Piccolo easily dodged and grabbed his arm and started powering up a special beam cannon. Pumik powered up to a Super Saiyan again and tried to get Jagalon out of the green guy's grip. Piccolo use his left leg to dodge all of Pumik's attacks. FInally, Piccolo shot the Special Beam Cannon at Jagalon, but it only created a hole where his heart would be. "What The!?" Piccolo turned around to see Jagalon using a Luster Blast at Piccolo. It hits him right in the face and Pumik goes to his Base. Piccolo asks what are they doing on Earth. They say to Piccolo that they've been there for about 30 years or something. Piccolo starts to put the peies together. "Didn't you die when Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza?" Pumik's face was shocked and shook his head no to the question. Piccolo gets a dirty smirk and told them to follow him. They agree and they tell the mystery man to stay there. 5 minutes later, they arrive at a familiar place. Pumik then says something to Piccolo, "Hey, isn't this that old guy Gohan's house?" Piccolo gives him a look and tells him that Gohan died a long time ago. Piccolo gesters him to go inside the new house surrounding Gohan's old home. Pumik goes in and notics a man in the living room. PUmik says h to the man and starts to notice something familiar, "Aren't you a Saiyan!?" Goku notices the other Saiyan and says hi with a smile. Goku then says yes to Pumik's question and Pumik is starting to go crazy with delight. Pumik asks if he can turn his hair yellow. Goku corrects him with, "You mean Super Saiyan?" Pumik agreesa nad Pumik then turns Super Saiyan. Goku goes SSJ1 like Pumik. Goku tells him to go outside with him. They arrive at a mountain and Goku then shows Pumik SSJ2! After they turn to base, Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters instantly sense a very powerful energy, matching a SSJ3 at ease. The Z-Fighters arrive at a mountain side, similar to the area Future Trunk's arrived at. The lower-tier Z-fighters start talking about their training. They confirm that Krillin is in fact, a tiny bit stronger than Tien. Yamcha ignores them and looks in the sky. Just then a spaceship crashs a few yards away. Sour walks out of his spaceship, along with hundreds of his soldiers. Yamcha makes a joke about how that guy is like Frieza in a way. Nobody laughs though. (Poor Yancha) The man (Sour) grabs a speaker and says, "Hello Earthlings/Saiyans. My name is Sour. I am here to get Revenge for the death of my brother! Whoever killed him is gonna be dead in a few minutes! My minions here are almost as strong as that weakling Frieza! You won't stop me!" Bye." Sour put down the speaker and commanded his soldiers to attack the Z-fighters. Everyone except Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks started attacking the Soldiers. (Announcer Talking) With Sour finally arriving on Earth, Are the Z-Fighters going to defeat Sour? Find out on DBNE! Category:Fan Fiction